


Delivery Boy

by Bluey_14



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Flare the OC, M/M, Set in melb, Thomas starts working at domino's, i don't really know much yet I'll update these later, jealousy probs, newt owns a sweet bike named Mary Lou, newt the delivery boy, newtmas - Freeform, quotes from the books, there will be fluff and angst, thomas is jelly of Mary Lou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22211809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluey_14/pseuds/Bluey_14
Summary: Hey guys, this is the first chapter of my first fanfic on ao3. My first fanfic on anything really. I hope you enjoy, and let me know what you think of my writing in the comments. There's nothing I need to warn you about in this chapter, so enjoy :)
Relationships: Maybe some other relationships if I feel like it, Minho/Flare (minor), Newt/Thomas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Delivery Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is the first chapter of my first fanfic on ao3. My first fanfic on anything really. I hope you enjoy, and let me know what you think of my writing in the comments. There's nothing I need to warn you about in this chapter, so enjoy :)

Thomas pulled open his front door, frowning slightly in confusion.

Before him stood a tall, lean muscled boy with the most gloriously fluffy golden hair imaginable. He had intense dark chocolate eyes and a light smirk. 

Thomas blinked blankly before realisation dawned. Ah, right. He had ordered a pizza.

The delivery boy’s black domino’s t-shirt clung to his subtly muscled body quite deliciously as he held out a pizza box. “If you're done staring, here's your pizza,” he chuckled, a thick English accent present.

Thomas cleared his throat, an embarrassed laugh escaping his mouth. “Sorry, I forgot that I'd ordered a pizza for a second. Thanks dude.” He cracked a tight lipped smile, looking forward to the end of this awkward conversation as he eagerly grabbed the pizza box from the delivery boys hands.

The blond smiled at Thomas as he retreated from the doorway towards the road bike parked on the footpath. “No worries mate, enjoy your pizza!” He saluted playfully before gracefully mounting his bike. The delivery boy soon disappeared into the folds of the dark, velvety night. 

\- - -

Thomas paced restlessly in front of the bathroom mirror, running a hand through his short, brown waves. He suddenly stopped, facing the mirror and scrutinising himself. The brunet had on a short sleeved off white shirt, neatly buttoned up. Thomas wasn't going to lie, the white really did wonders for his slightly tanned skin. Paired with his dark blue jeans, he didn't look too shabby. Not at all. 

However, he did look like a dorky primary schooler who was stressing silently in his seat while his teacher announced a cold write. Thomas scowled at the mirror, hastily untucking his shirt. ‘Dorky’ was definitely not the impression he wanted to make. Looking unprepared and maybe just a bit scared was a whole other issue which he unfortunately couldn't fix so easily. With hands stuffed deep into his jean pockets and cerulean eyes that were flooded with anxiety, Thomas was the walking definition of nervous. 

“Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale. You got this Thomas, what're you worried about? It's not like you're going on a top secret mission that you'll be killed in. This is just your first day at work. Ever. No biggie. It's a pizza place you're working at, I don't think they really care about how you look. You're almost 18 for goodness sake. You're in year 12!” Thomas muttered to the mirror aggressively. 

With a huff, the teenage stalked out of the bathroom and into the living room, grabbing his backpack and stuffing in a hoodie. It appeared to be a sunny autumn day, but it's always better to be prepared with Melbourne’s weather. Thomas slipped on his black black Nikes before scrambling into his room to scribble a quick note for his mum. Her late arrival home from her friend's place last night meant that she was sleeping in today. She deserved a good night's rest. 

After leaving the note on the kitchen counter, Thomas wasted no time exiting their small and cosy flat. He glanced at his phone. It was 8:39 am and he started at 9, which left him little more than 15 minutes to get there and have 5 minutes to spare. Luckily the domino’s place was only a short 15 walk, and Thomas arrived at exactly 8:55. 

Walking into the store was surprisingly unnerving, especially considering that the only person he could see was the person behind the counter. Inhaling silently, Thomas adopted an artificial smile and walked to the counter. The tall Asian boy gave him a quick scan before giving Thomas a robotic “How can I help you?”

Thomas cleared his throat. “Uh, well. I'm actually supposed to start working here today.” He started fiddling with the rim of his shirt, suddenly noticing the absolute and undeniable beauty the artificial counter top possessed. “The name's Thomas Gandlers”

The other employees interest immediately perked as he examined Thomas closely. “Hi Thomas, I'm Minho. I'll be back in a sec, wait here.” 

With that, Minho purposefully pushed open a door labelled ‘Staff Only’ and strode in. Thomas sighed quietly. Minho seemed alright he supposed, and from online reviews domino’s didn't seem like such a bad place to work. Now all that mattered was the rest of the staff. If all went well, Thomas was sure he could fit in just fine. 

He straightened his shirt and ran a quick hand through his hair as the staff door swung open with a halfhearted creak. The brunets fake smile was readily plastered on his face, only to have it falter as a familiar blond trailed out the door after Minho. 

Thomas raised his brows in surprise. “Are you that delivery guy from Saturday? Yesterday I mean.” 

The blond tilted his head slightly before letting out a light chuckle. “Well it appears I am. Not gonna lie, I didn't exactly pin you for a domino's guy, but I guess I was wrong. I'm Newt, and I'll be showing you the ropes.” 

Newt shook Thomas’ hand firmly, palms unexpectedly calloused. “Newt.” Thomas tasted out the word, pleasantly surprised with it's authentic ring. “I'm Thomas.” 

Newt gave Thomas a friendly smile that reached his sparkling brown eyes. 

“I think I'll enjoy working with you quite a bit, Thomas.”


End file.
